randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aysha
Race: Night elf; Class: Ranger, Elven Ranger, Elven Outrider; Alignment: CN Gender: female; Age: 112 Height: 2.0 m; Weight: 90 Kg Eyes: white; Hair: dark blue; Skin: violet Place of birth: Nighthaven; Birthday: '''02/11 '''Current residence: Thunderbluff Family: Lùvian (father), Zelanda (younger sister), Lynnandra (older sister), Turdak (husband) Cohort: '''Irrelevante (male awakened nightsaber panther) & ??? (male dire velociraptor) '''Animal companion: '''Bastet (female legendary frostsaber panther) '''Pet: Raj (fairy dragon) Filiations: Horde (Clan Frostwolf) Jobs: Soldier, Adventurer Professions: Animal trainer Languages: Common, Darnassian, Orc Weapons: Chrysopelea (mettaline hunting undead bane illusion bane longbow) Favourite colour: '''pink and purple; Favourite food: none in particular; Favourite animal:' big cats '''Least favourite food:' "exotic" animals; ' Least favourite animal:' spiders Hobbies: animal training and sightseeing Likes: wild animals Dislikes: many many things Aysha nasceu na família Stormcrow, uma família tradicional de guerreiros, responsáveis por proteger as fronteiras do domínio dos elfos da noite. Mas Aysha recusou-se a seguir a tradição marcial da família, preferindo seguir o caminho dos rangers; sua relação com sua família, portanto, sempre foi tempestuosa. Durante a Terceira Guerra chegou perto de ser morta por um demônio da Legião, mas foi salva por Turdak, um xamã da Horda. Após passar um tempo se recuperando na casa dele, entra para a 4ª Falange da Aliança, mas agindo como uma informante para a Horda. Após o atentado à Jaina e a criação da Ordem, Aysha "entrou oficialmente" para a Horda (mas a Schalla vai achar que foi ideia dela até o fim dos dias). O demônio que a atacou durante a guerra havia deixado uma marca, uma mácula que não podia ser curada por metódos convencionais. Isso foi resolvido quando Aysha entrou em uma fonte consagrada no mausoléu de Abaris. Ironicamente depois de resolver suas questões com demônios, Aysha foi parar no inferno. Bom, o negócio não havia sido realmente resolvido no fim das contas e Aysha acba se transformando em um demônio no plano dos pesadelos criado por um orc lich. Ela só conseguiu realmente ser purificada por Abaris em pessoa, em Dawnhome. Atualmente as várias novas missões que aparecem, incluindo a de salvar o mundo, fazem com que Aysha fique mais tempo longe de Thunderbluff do que gostaria, mas ela está bem mais satisfeita com seu novo trabalho do que quando estava na Aliança. Após matar pessoalmente o Lich King, Aysha volta definitivamente para Thunderbluff, para continuar criando os monstros para a Horda. No mesmo ano, ela e Turdak se casam no Festival de Verão. Inimigos Favoritos Mortos vivos: Por razões óbvias. Extra-planares malignos: Também por razões óbvias. Elfos: Apesar de não ir muito com a cara dos altos-elfos Aysha não tinha grandes problemas com eles, até o aparecimento de um certo mago que a fez mudar de idéia. Humanos: Depois dos elfos, os humanos são os grandes responsáveis por todos os problemas do mundo e, consequentemente, Aysha acabou enfrentando vários deles. Constructos: Aysha nunca tinha visto um antes, mas depois do primeiro achou melhor se prevenir... Elementais: Vide constructos... Cães e Gatos Aysha sempre gostou dos gatos selvagens que viviam nas florestas ao redor de sua terra natal. Em uma de suas "fugas" ela encontrou e adotou Irrelevante, um filhote que havia sido abandonado e que posteriormente se tornou seu parceiro (ele, inclusive, foi "awakened"). Atualmente Aysha começou uma criação de lobos a partir de um casal vindo de Orgrimmar e os novos filhotes quando crescerem serão adotados pelos orcs e outras pessoas interessadas (que cuidem bem deles, obviamente). A "fazenda" localiza-se em Thunderbluff, próxima à casa de Turdak. Além disso, Aysha também pegou panteras-sabre-da-noite para criar e eventualmente cuida de outros bichos também: feras kodo, panteras sabre-do-gelo, lobos-atrozes-das-neves etc. Category:Main Character Category:Warcraft Character